Gate : Demikian pun TNI berjuang di sana
by namikaze torik
Summary: Bagaimana Gerbang tidak muncul di Jepang tapinya muncul di Indonesia Kemudian Pasukan Kuno yang menyerang Indonesia dan Berhadapan dengan Tentara Nasional Indonesia atau disingkat TNI.Ikutilah Fanfic ini


**Gate : Demikian pun TNI berjuang di sana**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Disclaimer : Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri milik Takumi Yanai**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **\- namikaze torik –**

 **Chapter One: Indonesia-Empire War**

 **(Jakarta) :** Nama Tempat

 **Bandung,2 Agustus 2018** : Tanggal dan Waktu

" _italica"_ : berbicara dalam bahasa asing

"Saya Lettu Rahmat Riyadi " : Berbicara biasa

'Batin' : Berbicara dalam hati

[Prolugue On]

Kota Jakarta tiba tiba diserang pasukan tidak dikenal yang keluar dari Gerbang Misterius dan membunuh ratusan orang yang tidak bersalah,mereka menamakan diri Empire tetapi ratusan orang berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang anggota TNI Angkatan Darat yang bernama Letnan Dua Rahmat Riyadi,dia memerintahkan polisi untuk mengevakuasi penduduk ke tempat aman dan dia bersama para polisi berusaha menjaga tempat aman tersebut sampai bantuan dari TNI itu datang.Beberapa kemudian para prajurit TNI datang dan mengalahkan pasukan Imperial.

Kemudian berberapa Naga musuh menyerang pasukan TNI tapi mereka gagal karena ditembak oleh Pesawat Tempur TNI Angkatan Udara,beberapa sisa pasukan Imperial menyerah kepada Pasukan Letnan Rahmat mendapatkan julukan yaitu Pahlawan Kota Jakarta

[Prolugue Off]

 **Istana Merdeka,22** **Mei** **20xx**

Disana Rahmat mengenakan baju formal Militer Indonesia dan didatangi oleh Presiden RI

"Saya berterima kasih kepada anda sudah menyelamatkan warga Indonesia dari Serangan tersebut"ujar Presiden RI

"Saya hanya melakukan tugas pak"Ucap Rahmat

"Baiklah saya akan mempromosikan anda menjadi Letnan Satu"Ucap Presiden RI

"Terima Kasih,Pak"Ucap Rahmat

[1 Bulan Kemudian]

 **Istana Merdeka,2** **0** **Juni** **2** **0** **xx**

Dalam gedung terjadi Rapat tertutup antara Para Menteri,Para Jenderal,dan Presiden RI,disana membahas GATE ada yang berspekualasi bahwa GATE dihancurkan akan Munculnya GATE lain diseluruh Indonesia bahkan seluruh dunia

"Pak,kita mengirimkan pasukan ke dalam GATE segera"Ujar Menteri Pertahanan

"Presiden,Amerika akan mengirimkan dana bantuan untuk Indonesia"Ucap Menteri Luar Negeri

"Jadi Kita mengirimkan pasukan ekspedisi ke GATE sedangkan untuk dana bantuan dari Amerika Serikat akan saya pikirkan"Ucap Presiden RI

"Kami telah menghimpun Pasukan Ekspidisi TNI yang terdiri TNI AD,TNI AL,dan TNI AU dan berjumlah 15000 personil sedangkan pemimpin pasukan adalah Letnan Jendral "Ujar Panglima TNI

"Apakah kau yakin LetJen Joko memimpin pasukan"Ujar Menteri Pertahanan

"Saya yakin,dia memiliki banyak pengalaman"Ucap Panglima TNI

"Saya setuju kata Panglima TNI"Seru Kepala Staff AD

"Saya juga setuju"Seru Kepala Staff AL

"Saya juga"Seru Kepala Staff AU

"Baiklah,pasukan dinamakan dengan Komando Garuda TNI"Seru Menteri banyak yang setuju tentang perihal pengiriman prajurit TNI

"Baiklah banyak setuju dengan ini rapat ditutup,sekian Terima Kasih"Ucap Presiden RI

[1 Bulan Kemudian]

 **Didepan GATE,20 Juli 20xx**

Disana ada Gelombang Pertama Komando Garuda TNI yang terdiri 1850 personel,20 Panser Anoa,15 Tank AMX-13,8 Mobil Pengangkut Rudal Arhanud Grom,5 Meriam S-60 57mm dan 2 Meriam Bofors 40mm,disitu terdapat Letnan Rahmat tiba-tiba Letjen Joko naik podium untuk pidato

"Para Prajurit TNI,inilah waktu kita untuk membela NKRI yang kita cintai,mereka Empire sudah berani menyatakan perang terhadap Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dengan serangan yang membunuh ratusan warga yang tidak bersalah,Ayo Kibarkan Sang Merah Putih disana,KOMANDO!"Seru Letjen Joko

Lalu Sang Komandan masuk kedalam mobil

"KOMANDO!"Teriak seluruh prajurit TNI dengan lantang

Kemudian Seluruh Pasukan bersiap-siap untuk memasuki GATE dan gerbang pelindung dibuka.

"[Ini Gajah 1 kepada Garuda,kami minta izin memasuki GATE,ganti]"Ucap Komandan Tank AMX-13 melalui Radio

"[Ini Garuda,izin diberikan,ganti]"Ucap Letjen Joko

"[Gajah 1,out]"Ucap Komandan Tank AMX-13

"[Semua unit kita akan memasuki GATE]"Ucap Letjen Joko

Seluruh Pasukan mulai memasuki GATE,didalam gelap sekali tidak penerangan

"[Ini Garuda,semua kru Tank dan Panser gunakan Night Vision,out]"Ucap Letjen Joko

"Pak,Bagaimana pasukan kita terlibat kontak dengan musuh?"Ucap Seorang Anggota TNI

"Kita mempertahankan sampai Gelombang berikutnya dari Komando Garuda TNI itu datang"Ucap Letjen Joko

Melewati GATE mereka melihat ujungnya kemudian mereka keluar dan Tank dan Panser membentuk posisi defensif tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka melihat musuh

"[ini Gajah 1,Kami melihat musuh didepan berjarak 500m]"Salah satu Tank AMX-13

"[Baiklah,semua unit bentuk posisi bertahan]"Ucap Letjen Joko

Seluruh prajurit TNI keluar dari truk dan membentuk posisi bertahan

*Pihak Lain*

"Komandan sudah musuh terlihat didepan GATE"Ucap Prajurit Empire

"Musuh terlihat Hemm,baiklah pasukan berkuda serang"Ucap Komandan Empire

"Ayo Serang mereka!"Seru Seluruh Pasukan Berkuda

*Normal POV*

"[Ini Banteng 1,Pasukan Berkuda musuh sudah menyerang]"Ucap Komandan Panser Anoa

"[Seluruh Tank tembak pasukan berkuda]"Ucap Letjen Joko

Seluruh Tank AMX-13 menembak pasukan berkuda

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

Seluruh Pasukan Berkuda musuh dihancurkan dengan mudah

"A-aapa itu?apakah itu sihir"Komandan Musuh ketakutan

"Semua Pasukan Naga serang"Komandan Musuh

Seluruh pasukan naga menyerang pasukan TNI,tetapi TNI sudah Menyiapkan Rudal Grom,Meriam S-60 57mm,dan Meriam Bofors 40mm

"[Serangan Udara,Serangan Udara tembak jatuh musuh dengan Rudal Grom, Meriam S-60 57mm,dan Meriam Bofors 40mm]"Ucap Salah satu anggota TNI

DOORRR

DOOORRR

WUSSHHH

WUSHH

Seluruh Alutsista Arhanud milik TNI ditembakkan dan mengenai semua Naga

DUARRR DUARR

DUARR DUARRR

DUARR DUARRR

Seluruh pasukan naga musuh ditembak jatuh,sedangkan komandan musuh yang ketakutan menyuruh seluruh pasukan infanteri menyerang,tetapi seluruh pasukan infanteri musuh dikalahkan oleh TNI kemudian sisa pasukan musuh berserta komandannya memilih kabur

"[Ini Banteng 1,semua pasukan musuh sudah dikalahkan dan Daerah GATE sudah dikuasai]"Ucap Komandan Panser Anoa

[Beberapa Hari Kemudian]

Seluruh Sisa Pasukan Komando Garuda TNI sudah memasuki GATE dan membentuk Pangkalan militer,dan mereka mengetahui tempat ini dari tahanan dari Empire,tempatnya dinamakan Bukit Alnus dan TNI Menamakannya Benteng Alnus

 **(Ibukota Empire,Special Region)**

 **Gedung Kaisar,08:00 A.M**

"Penyerangan ke Bukit Alnus gagal,kita kehilangan 60% Kekuatan militer kita"Ucap Perdana Menteri Casel

"Hemm,jadi begitu,baiklah"Ucap Kaisar Molt

"Katakan pada Semua Kerajaan sekitar Empire untuk membentuk Pasukan Aliansi"Ucap Kaisar

"Baik,Yang Mulia Kaisar"Ucap Perdana Menteri Casel

 **(Washington DC,Amerika Serikat)**

 **White House,31 Juli 20xx**

"Apa dilakukan Indonesia,apakah mereka cuma duduk-duduk saja"Ucap Presiden Amerika

"Indonesia mengirim TNI ke GATE,tetapi banyak negara tetangga sekitar Indonesia yang khawatir tentang munculnya GATE di Indonesia"Ucap Staff Presiden Amerika

"Hah,GATE merupakan Perbatasan yang baru,pasti banyak sekali Sumber Daya Alam yang melimpah didalam sana"Ucap Presiden Amerika

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

 **(Sekitar Bukit Alnus,Daerah Istimewa)**

Disana Raja Duran dari Elbe sedang melihat Bukit Alnus yang dikuasai TNI dari kejauhan tiba-tiba salah satu prajuritnya mendatanginya

"Yang Mulia,kami melihat kemunculan pasukan musuh di dua bukit ke depan"Ucap Prajurit Aliansi

"Biarkan Mereka,kita harus cepat menemui para Raja"Ucap Raja Duran yang menuruni bukit dan mengikuti barisan pasukan aliansi kerajaan

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Tenda Markas Pasukan Aliansi Kerajaan,08:00 P.M**

"Komandan Pasukan Empire tidak datang?"Ucap Raja Duran

"Seperti yang dia beritahu,Pasukan Empire sedang berhadapan dengan Pasukan musuh di Bukit Komandan Pasukan Empire tidak bisa pergi"Ucap Prajurit Empire

"Itu tidak masuk akal,aku tidak melihat banyak musuh di bukit"Ucap Raja Duran

"Tuan Duran,Pasukan Empire sedang menahan musuh diteluk kita"Ucap Raja Ligu

"Tuan Ligu"Ucap Raja Duran

"Kami ingin pasukanmu menyerang saat matahari terbit esok hari"Ucap Prajurit Empire

"Dimengerti,pasukanku akan berada di garis terdepan"Ucap Raja Alguna

"Tidak,pasukanku yang didepan"Ucap Raja Mudwan

"Tunggu,kali ini kita akan yang mengambil garis terdepan"Ucap Raja yang lainnya

"Kita akan bertemu besok di Bukit Alnus"Ucap Prajurit Empire sambil keluar dari tenda

"Aku tidak sabar untuk besok"Ujar Raja Alguna

"Pasukanku akan mengalahkan mereka dengan satu tangan"Seru Raja Mudwan

"Sayang sekali,pasukanku tidak bisa di garis terdepan"Ucap Raja Ligu yang hanya pasrah tidak mendapatkan garis terdepan

"Akan ada kurang lebih 15000 kita 100000 jika kau percaya bahwa jalur kemenangan hanya ada pada garis terdepan"Ucap Raja Duran

"Lalu,kenapa kau tidak berada di garis terdepan?"Tanya Raja Ligu

"Aku tidak mengharapkan pertempuran ini"Ucap Raja Duran

"Hahh,sepertinya Duran,Singa dari Kerajaan Elbe,tidak ada tandingannya sekarang hahahahahaha"Ujar Raja Ligu yang ketawa karena ucapan Duran

 **KEESOKAN HARI**

 **(Bukit Alnus,Daerah Istimewa)**

"Maju Sekarang!"Ujar Raja Alguna yang maju disusul oleh pasukannya

 **Didepan Tenda Markas Aliansi,08:00 A.M**

Duran yang tidak ikut perang,tiba-tiba ada prajuritnya datang

"Waktunya sudah memulai pertempuran"Ucap Raja Duran

"Pemberitahuan!,Pasukan Mudwan dan Alguna,total 10000,telah menuju ke dipimpin oleh Raja Ligu"Ucap Prajurit Aliansi

"Pasukan Empire?"Tanya Raja Duran

"Kalau itu tidak ada kemunculan salah satupun prajurit Empire di bukit"Ucap Prajurit Aliansi

"APA!"Ucap Raja Duran terkejut

 **Medan Perang,08:05 A.M**

Disana pasukan aliansi yang dipimpin oleh Ligu,dia menengok kekanan kekiri untuk mencari pasukan Empire

"Dimana Pasukan Empire?"Tanya Raja Ligu

"Saya tidak tahu"Ucap Prajurit Aliansi

"Mungkinkah"Ucap Raja Ligu yang curiga

Tanpa sadar pasukan aliansi diintai oleh Prajurit TNI yang berkamuflase dengan menggunakan teropong kemudian melapor ke Markas Komando Garuda TNI

Pasukan Aliansi terus berjalan kemudian melihat Papan Peringatan yang ditulis dengan 2 bahasa isinya[PERINGATAN!. PENYUSUP DAN PELANGGAR AKAN DITANGANI OLEH TENTARA NASIONAL INDONESIA]tetapi mereka hanya menghiraukan dan menginjak papan -tiba pasukan aliansi mendengar suara aneh

WUSSSH

WUSSSH

WUSSHH

WUSSSSH

'Apa itu?'Batin Raja Ligu

DUARRRR

DUARRRR

DUARRRR

Tiba-tiba ada ledakan pasukan didepan ia,ledakan itu merupakan tembakan artileri howitzer TNI

"ASTAGA,Apa ini?"Seru Raja Ligu

DUARRR

DUARRR

Raja Ligu dan Raja lainnya berserta pasukan terkena tembakan howitzer TNI

 **Sekitar Medan Perang,08:40 A.M**

"Ada apa ini?"Ucap Duran yang terkejut

Kemudian Raja Duran berserta Pasukannya menuju medan Duran dan Pasukannya terkejut,disana banyak potongan tubuh karena ledakan Howitzer bahkan salah satu Prajurit Duran harus menahan muntahnya

"Raja Mudwan,Raja Alguna dan Raja Ligu,kemana mereka?"Ucap Raja Duran masih terkejut

 **[Serangan Pertama Aliansi Kerajaan Gagal,Korban Jiwa Aliansi Kerajaan: 10000]**

 **SKIP TIME**

Aliansi Kerajaan melakukan serangan kedua dengan jumlah kekuatan 40000 barikade Pertahanan TNI mengunakan Tank dan Howitzer

BUMMM

BUMMM

BUMMM

Suara Tank dan Howitzer menembak pasukan -tiba pasukan naga yang menyerang pasukan TNI tetapi pasukan naga ditembak jatuh oleh Arhanud TNI

 **[Serangan Kedua Aliansi Kerajaan Gagal,Korban Jiwa Aliansi Kerajaan: 40000]**

 **Tenda Markas Aliansi Kerajaan,04:00 P.M**

Didalam para jendral hanya pasrah mengetahui kedua serangan aliansi gagal total

"Bagaimana ini kita sudah kehilangan setengah kekuatan kita"Ucap Jendral A

"Dimanakah Pasukan Empire"Ucap Jendral B

"Mungkinkah Pasukan Empire dikalahkan oleh mereka"Ucap Jendral C

"Apakah Kita harus mundur"Ucap Jendral A yang pasrah

"Tidak,kita tidak boleh mundur"Ucap Raja Duran

"Tapi Raja Duran"Seru Jendral A

"Aku belum membayar mereka dengan ini adalah malam bulan baru,kita akan sisi belakang bukit alnus"Ucap Raja Duran

 **Medan Perang,08:00 P.M**

Disana Duran dan berserta pasukannya menyerang bukit melalui sisi belakang tetepi mereka sudah diketahui oleh TNI dengan pengamatan Drone

"Pelan pelan,jangan terlalu cepat"Intruksi Jendral A kepada pasukannya

Tiba-tiba tiga flares itu mengejutkan Duran dan Pasukannya

"Sial,Infanteri serang,Ksatria Serang"Ucap Raja Duran sambil memacu kudanya

WUSSSH

WUSSHH

DUARRR

DUARRRR

"AAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRH"Teriak prajurit Aliansi kesakitan

Tembakan Tank TNI menewaskan Pasukan Aliansi si barisan depan,sedangkan Duran memacu kudanya tiba-tiba Duran terjatuh dari kudanya menabrak pagar kawat besi

"Yang Pelindung didepan"Ucap Prajurit Aliansi

Semua Prajurit Aliansi formasi pelindung dengan tameng kemudian Duran menyuruh pasukannya Pasukan TNI membuat Formasi pertahanan terdiri macam-macam senjata

DORRRRR

DOORRRR

DORRRRRR

DORRRRRR

"AGGGGRRRRRHHHHHH"Teriak Prajurit Aliansi terkena tembakan Prajurit TNI

Duran hanya melotot,dia melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang membunuh pasukan bahkan salah satu peluru mengenai helmnya tapi hanya itu Duran berjalan kedepan dan mengambil busur serta anak panahnya

"Sialan"Ucap Duran sambil menembak panahnya

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"Tawa Duran

DUARR

DUARR

DUARRR

Kemudian Duran terkena salah satu ledakan Howitzer TNI

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

 **Bekas Medan Tempur,08:00 A.M**

Disana Rahmat dan beberapa prajurit TNI memperiksa tempat ini,kemudian menemukan potongan busur panah lalu Rahmat mengambil

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan mereka"Ucap Rahmat

"Maksudmu apa?"Tanya Rizky merupakan teman Rahmat

"40 ribu musuh menyerang Jakarta dan 100 ribu musuh menyerang Markas Komando,totalnya 140 bangsa apa yang kita lawan"Ucap Rahmat yang langsung melempar busur dia ambil

Tiba-tiba seorang tentara datang menemui Rahmat

"Lettu Rahmat,anda dipanggil oleh Mayor Iwan"Ucap Seorang Prajurit TNI

"Baiklah aku akan kesana"Ucap Rahmat

 **SKIP TIME**

Didalam tenda Rahmat mendapatkan tugas yaitu menjadi Komandan Tim Pengintai 3,sesudah keluar dari tenda Rahmat langsung menuju tempat Tim Pengintai 3 kemudian Rahmat sampai ditempatnya

"Apakah kalian Tim Pengintai 3?"Tanya Rahmat

"Betul itu kami"Jawab Wanita itu

"Baiklah kita perkenalan Letnan Satu Rahmat Riyadi dan saya adalah Komandan Tim ini"Ucap Rahmat

"Saya Kopral Satu Muhammad Rizky,kau tau sendirikan,bro"Ucap Rizky

Rahmat hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Rizky

'Ini orang gak ada sopan santun sama atasan,masih untung loe teman gua,jika bukan sudah gua hajar loe'Batin Rahmat

"Saya Kopral Satu Bayu Satrio"Ucap Bayu

"Saya Kopral Satu Nicholas Siregar"Ucap Nicholas

"Saya Kopral Satu Muhammad Aditya"Ucap Adit

"Saya Sersan Dua Muhammad Rico"Ucap Rico

"Saya Sersan Dua Dina Andraeni"Ucap Cewek bernama Dina

"Saya Sersan Dua Bima Satria"Ucap Bima

"Saya Sersan Satu Muhammad Adam"Ucap Adam

"Saya Sersan Satu Dimas Santoso"Ucap Dimas

"Perkenalkan Sersan Satu Gina Azhari,saya merupakan dokter di tim ini"Ucap Gina

"Saya Sersan Satu Adi Krisnanto"Ucap Adi

Perkenalan Tim Pengintai 3 sudah dan siap berangkat,sedikit info Tim Pengintai 3 memiliki 3 kendaraan yaitu 2 mobil dan 1 panser Anoa

Sekarang Tim Pengintai 3 sudah keluar pangkalan dan melakukan pengintaian terhadap daerah tiba disebuah desa bernama desa warga desa coda menerima mereka,sekarang mereka menuju hutan yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Desa

"Cepatlah Rizky kita harus kesana,aku jadi penasaran yang dikatakan Kepala Desa"Seru Rahmat

"Baiklah,aku tak sabar bertemu gadis kucing"Seru Rizky

"Dasar Wibu loe"Ucap Rahmat

"[Pak,kami menemukan asap ditempat tujuan]"Ucap Dina

"[Terima kasih Serda Dina]"Ucap Rahmat

Sekarang sebuah melihat hutan itu terbakar,tiba tiba sebuah naga merah raksasa membakar hutan tersebut,mereka langsung terkejut

"Pertama kali saya melihat naga"Ucap Adi

"Pak apa yang kita lakukan"Tanya Dina

"Kita tunggu esok hari"Seru Rahmat

 **KEESOKAN HARI**

Kemudian mereka menuju Hutan yang dibakar oleh Naga banyak pemukiman yang hancur pasca serangan Naga Merah bahkan kondisi mayat-mayat yang sangat mengenaskan

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang selamat dalam serangan Naga itu"Ucap Rahmat

"Anda betul pak"Ucap Rizky

"Pak,Lapor,Korban Tewas 80 terbakar sedangkan 100 Tewas tertimpa bangunan"Ucap Dina

"Baiklah"Ucap Rahmat

Kemudian Lettu Rahmat mau minum tapi botol airnya

"Sial aku lupa mengisi botol airku"Ujar Rahmat sambil ember untuk mengambil dari sumur

"Kau tau sendiri LT,kita melakukan misi pengintaian"Ucap Dina

"Iya iya aku tau"Ucap Rahmat sambil menjatuh ember kedalam sumur tetapi ada suara bising

"Apakah mendengar suara bising dari sumur itu"Ucap Rahmat terkejut

"Kami dengar LT"Ucap Dina dan Rizky

Kemudian mereka mendekat ke sumur setelah Dina mengecek dengan senter,mereka terkejut karena ada yang selamat

"KAMI MENEMUKAN YANG SELAMAT"Teriak Rahmat

 **TBC**

Please To Review


End file.
